


The unexpected children

by Smoky_quartz123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoky_quartz123/pseuds/Smoky_quartz123
Summary: Stiles is leaving for college and leaving beacon hills behind for good. What he doesn't know is that the town had a bigger impact, especially since he's pregnant with Derek Hales kids. 15 years later his kids want to go to beacon hills high. He doesn't realise the trouble that's going to ensue as a result though.





	1. The mistake

It was today. Today thay graduated.

Everyone was exited expecially Stiles. While everyone decided to go to a nearby college (beacon hills college) Stiles decided to go to Harvard he was best in school, being valedictorian.

After the school celebrations the pack went out to theat club to get drunk. The night ended with Boyd and Erica leaving to bang, Lydia and Jackson fighting and Scott and Isaac making out in the corner. Stiles decided that after a few drinks, not being fully drunk, to visit Derek.

Even though he could get busted by his dad he chose to drive. So he drove toff he rebuilt Hale house got out his jeep and stumbled to he front door banging on it 3 times. When no reply came he opened the door and entered the house.

"DEREK!" He shouted the again "Derek where you at!"

Derek appeared at the top of the stairscript jen sighed.

"Stiles why aregister you here? It's your graduation go celebrate."

"That why ima here sourwolf so let's have some fun! Whoo!" Stiles slurred while swaying on his feet.

Derek wasn't even near the bottom and he could smell the achole on his breath.

Putting a hand on his back Derek said "go home your drunk and you need to rest."

Stiles frowned clasped his hands roundown Dereks neck and pushed flush against the muscular man.

"NO! I came to celebrate so ima gonna!"

Before Derek could reply Stiles smashed there lips together he resisted at first but quickly melted into the kiss. Stiles pocked his tongue into the others mouth the ground there hips together, Derek groaned and relized this was gonna be a long night.

-next morning-

Stiles woke up naked in Dereks bed blissed out because of last night events. He got out of the bed cause Derek wasn't there put on a pair of boxers and went to look for him.

He found him staI ring out a window in the hallway but before he could say anything Derek spoke.

"It was a mistake..."

"What?" Stiles asked 

"It was a mistake it wasn't supposed to happen." Derek replied refusing to look at he boy.

"But-"

"Go get your clothes and leave."

"DEREK!" Stiless crI'd desperate

"NO! Just leave and pretend it never happened!" Derek replied getting angry eyes turning red.

Stiles hung his head in shame, he felt disgusting and used Derek could smell it but saidon't nothing.

The heartbroken boy goto dressed and left. He avoided the pack mostly Derek athe all costs after that so when it was time to leave for college he was relived.

So why when he was on a plane to camebrige did he feel so sick...


	2. The children

It's been 15 years since I left Beacon Hills, 15 years since that night and God has it been crazy.

But I'll explain later right now I'm back in Beacon Hills for my dad and to enroll my kids in school, cause they wanted to go to the same school I did. Yay. 

That's right I have kids, 3 to be exact triplets.

The oldest : vivian Talia Stilinski, just like her dad strong, broody and protects the people closest to her. She looks just like him jet black hair, tall, muscular body. Goes by V. 

The middle child: Derek-Jr John Stilinski, he's more of a mix more emotional and strong but still broods. He's got his dad's magical eyes but a darker version of my chestnut hair. Goes by Jr. 

The youngest: Claudia Sylvia Stilinski, she's just like me she can never sit still full of emotions always smiling (unless family or friends are hurt) she's got my amber whiskey eyes and light chestnut hair that she's always dying crazy colours. She has ADHD and she goes by Sylvia, Claudia for family only. 

Oh and all of them are werewolfs but Sylvia prefers the magic on my side.

Also you might be thinking what do you mean dad you are there dad I mean there other dad you see I'm a witch and there dad's a werewolf so it increases the chances of my ability to get pregnant. So yeah I had a man's kids I think you know who's. 

When we leave the airport there is my dad with my jeep that I missed so much. We all hug and clime in and set of home we talk about the kids studies and how my job as a forensic science is going.

When we get there the kids run to the house to get their rooms. While my dad and I getc the bags.

We spent the whole afternoon unpacking, the kids couldn't wait to settle in but weren't so excited about school being the next day.

Guess I'm back in Beacon Hills for good now.


	3. First day part 1

NO P.O.V

Once the Stilinski triplets were half way through unpacking they were called down for pizza. Stiles and Sylvia got margarita while John and V got meat feast. Jr though got ham and pineapple which Sylvia still sins him ("fruit doesn't belong on pizza!" She says), but he doesn't care.

They put it on the table and begin to eat while Sylvia gets the drinks she puts up a silence charm and shakes V's. When she gives them out everyone thanks her then V gets sprayed by her fizzy soda. Sylvia laughed so hard. 

"Sylvia I swear to fucking god I'm gonna rip your throat out...with my teeth!" She shouted her temper rising. 

At this Sylvia shrieks running out of the room pink hair flowing behind her. Vivian runs after, claws out. 

"Girls no running or fighting in the house. Also laungage vivian!" Stiles shouts back. 

All they hear a crash then a shriek then 5 minutes later the two girls come down the stairs. Sylvia has a scratch on her cheek already healing and vivian is death glaring her. They sit down and continue eating.

Stiles and Jr roll there eyes but John look shocked. Even though he knows about werewolfs there strength, stamina and agility is still surprising. 

After dinner they get ready for bed and say goodnight.

...next day...

The kids and Stiles woke up to find John had already left for work. They made breakfast and got ready, once ready they all piled into the jeep, being 15 they can't drive yet, then head of to school. 

Once they arrive they get out and Stiles kisses them all on the head. His lips turned a bit orange when he kissed Sylvia's fiery red to orange hair because of the loose dye. 

Sylvia P.O.V 

I was sad as we waved dad away but super exited for school and new friends. I hope it's not like our old school. 

I smile at V and Jr and we head to the main office to get out schedule's. When we arrive the woman hands us our lesson plans and we find out they have english but I have chemistry. I frown upset and they nuzzle my neck which makes me happy.

We head our different ways and a woman takes me ro my lesson once she opens the door the turn and look at me. The woman announces.

" ok, this is our new student treat her kindly. I'll let you have your lesson back Mr Harris." 

Shit... not him.

"Introduce yourself then sit down next to miss mccall." Mr Harris says while pointing at a girl.

"Hi, I'm Sylvia Stilinski pleasure." I said loud

Mr Harris P.O.V

...shit...

Sylvia's P.O.V

I walk over to the giright and sit down.

She turns to me and says hi I say hi back...

She reaked of wolf.


	4. First day part 2

"My name's Crystal it's a pleasure." She says.

" yeah me to." I say changing my foucouse to the teacher.

Once the lesson was over Crystal offered to take me to my next lesson. I agreed we had maths it seems she was in most of my lessons, but so we're my siblings luckily.

On our way Crystal and I talked and I found out we both had 2 dad's, a brother and our like of singing and cosplay. Unlike me though she doesn't do it often.

When we arrived in found Vivian there so we sit next to each otherror at the back.in went through the questions early helping V when she needed it. When the bell went we left to find Jr, when we did we spent the rest of break wondering around getting acquainted with the halls.

When the 3rd lesson bell went we headed to music (one of my favourite lessons).

When we walked in I noticed the girl from earlier sitting on a table with more wolves, I know my siblings could smell it I'm just glad thay couldn't smell us. I teacher told us to sit at the table in the back.

She told us that today we would be writing and performing songs so I decided to write one called little girl. My siblings paired up and wrote a basic (nice lyrics no real message). Everyone did really apart from one of the wolves I think he's name was Elizabeth, she was intresting.

When everyone preformed something the bell went. We were about to leave when the pack stopped us.

"Hey your the new students right?" A boy asked.

"No! Omg I never knew." I exclaimed.

Some of the group snickered while the other rolled there eyes at my comment.

"Anything just wanted to know if you wanna have lunch with us?" Elizabeth questioned.

I looked at Jr and V and thay gave a nod so I turned and said sure. We walked to the cafetiere, once we arrive we get out food. Then we got to know the pack kids.


	5. The pack children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just letting you know that:  
> Crystal and Michael are Isaac's and Scott's  
> Megan is Erica's and Boyd's  
> Conner is Danny's and Jackson's  
> Elizabeth, Charlie and Hunter are Lydia's and Allison's

"Yeah, ok, so as you know I'm Crystal but this is my twin Michael." Crystal points to boy with brown curly hair and puppy dog eyes much like her own except her hair is blonde and straight.

The triplets nod but they can tell Michael caught Jr eye.

"Next we have Megan Boyd, only child."

"Hi." I'm the only one with straight parents she thinks.

"now we have Conner-" Crystal gets interrupted.

"I don't need you you to talk for me Mccall. I'm Conner Whittmore now tell us about yourself Bilinski." He says cockley.

"After we intoduce ourselves idiot." Elizabeth replys."Hi, I'm Elizabeth Martin but everyone calls me Liz. These are my Brothers." She points at two boys.

"Hey I'm Charlie Martin this is my twin, but Liz isn't it's hard to explain."

"Hey I'm Hunter like Charlie Martin said twins, not Liz's all the same age."

The Stilinski triplets nod again.

"Okay we've introduced ourselves your turn." Liz says with a smile that could send shivers down someone's spine.

"Okay well I'm Sylvia and these are my triplets Vivian and Jr. Thats all really." Sylvia replyed.

"oh, come on we heard you got kicked out of your old school, why?" Michael asked

"well i got in a fight and they helped me out so we all got the blame." Jr says embarrassed.

"Even though they started it. Just because you put him in hospital." Sylvia said mutteeing the kast part.

Suddenly the bell went for 4th and they all relized they finished there food so as they were leaving Crystal said they should hangout some time and Sylviasaid she would think on it.

Sylvia was upset she had the next lesson alone. Economics.

...Sylvia's P.O.V...

When i walked through the door the first thing i heard was.

"Whi are you, you arnt in my lesson!" He shouts.

"I'm Sylvia Stilinski sir. New student." I replyed calmly.

"Bilinski! Not another oh god ok sit at the back next to argent."

I move and sit at the back with a bkonde named Amber. She smells like a were-jaguar, I know who her mom is so i ain't gonna mix with her.

"Hi, I'm Amber your cute wanna be friends?" She asks though it sounds like she only wants one answer.

"No."

And it seems i didn't give her it cause next thing i know theres a pencil through my hand with her saying i'll regret that.

Dad was right that woman is crazy but so is her kid.


	6. The House

I've been at the school for about a week now and I'm gonna accept the offer to go to the Packs house. Dad says it's ok.

"Hey, Sylvia what did your dad say?" Liz asks on our way to English.

"He said yes so I'll be going with you after school." I reply feeling nervous.

"Awesome we can come up with a cosplay duo... or trio." Crystal says looking hopefully at Liz.

"I'll think about it, it depends if they're cute."

...Later...

I walk out of the school looking for the people I have come to think of as a pack. It's strange I just feel a connection Vivian and Jr feel it too they just feel right.

"Sylvia!" Liz shouts and waves me over.

"Hi there I'm Isacc McCall Crystal and Michaels dad. I've heard a bit about you it's a pleasure." Isacc says with a smile and an extended hand.

"Pleasures all mine Mr McCall." I shake his hand.

"Isacc, and that's a firm grip you've got there." He laughs.

"Ha you haven't my siblings then sir." I smile.

"Oh, are they not coming?"

"Maybe a different day, they're busy."

"Ah ok well if we're gonna head home everyone needs to get in the car."

At this we all laugh and climb in the car we talk about music and how we have to write a song with something to do with our past.

...at the house...

When we arrive I'm in awe, it's a beautiful house in the middle of a forest (they must have rebuilt the Hale house I think).

Inside there is a massive stair case in the middle going up a floor to a landing. To the right is double doors to a living room, then theirs a corridor down one of the stair that takes you to the kitchen.

On the left there is another pair of double doors to a library and down that corridor is two doors to a study and a bathroom.

No adult seem to be around so we run upstairs into Crystals room. (We being Crystal, Megan, Liz and I). Crystal and I plan a cosplay and get ready.

"OMG! It's perfect!" I hear Liz shout. I must say I agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey don't know how to do pictures so just picture anime twins that you like and use that as your image for what the cosplay is.


	7. The reveal

After the girls and I take pictures and post them on our Instagram's we change back and go down stairs for a snack.

We walk into the kitchen where Jackson, Scott, Allison and Erica are talking.

"Hey kiddo what you need?" Scott asked.

"Just getting some snacks, also this is Sylvia." Crystal retorts.

"Aye, I heard, pleasure."

"Yes pleasure to meet you you all." I figet nervous.

"Don't be nervous, we don't bite!" Erica jokes.

Everyone laughs at the inside joke. This causes Liz to knock an item off the shelf she was reaching for. On impulse I reach out my hand and it stops in mid-air. I make it float to the counter then realise what I just did and look around.

They look at me shocked then suddenly there was a growl behind me. I spun around to see a 6 year old all wolfed out glaring at me.

"Bella! Don't attack." Jackson says in fatherly tone.

Bella doesn't listen and continues to stalk forward. On impulse again I flash my eyes (one beta amber the other mage purple). At once the growling stopped only for me to be thrown into the wall by Conner.

I whimper and stand up all the male kids that were outside were surrounding me.

"The fuck Bilinski." Conner shouts.

"what the hell are you?" Liz whispers. I look at her than at the ground.

"I'm a werewolf, witch or mage hybrid." I answer timidly.

"oh..." They all reply.

"Wait! Conner what did you call her." Jackson questions.

"Bilinski her last name."

"Accutally its STilinski." I correct.

"As in Stiles Stilinski?"

"Thats my dad..yay."

"oh god, we can't tell Derek he'll be heart broken." Allison says.

My ears perk at the name Derek is it a coincidence? The kids subside as the adults talk and take me to the livingroom.

"Well that was fun." I comment not being able to hold the tense silence.

"Yeah, so how are you. You know." Hunter speaks up.

"Ah. Long story." I spend the next 10 minutes explaining my life and answering questions when we finish and happy the parents walk in.

This is gonna be a long day...


	8. A normal afternoon

"I'm home!" I shout as I walk through the door.

"Hey how was it?" V asks.

"ughhhh, don't remind me." I say and fall into her lap." It started so good we cosplayed then we got snacks then..." I trail off.

"What?" She questions with a raised eyebrow while she cards her fingers through my ocean blue hair.

"They found out what I was." I whisper.

"Huh..." We fall silent after that and just sit there,

I sit up in her lap and rub my face in her neck, she rubs back. Jr walks in see's us and joins. I love these times. After a while we seperate and go to our rooms.

I finish dyeing my hair neon green to smell food being cooked. I walk down to see pots and pans flying around with my dad in the middle.

"Hey dad what's for dinner?" I ask stomack growling.

"Oh, just spaghetti bolognese." Dad answers turning around."How are you?"

"meh, schools ok, got some friends but you know that."

"Aye invite them round sometimes I'd love to get to know them."He ducks as a pan fly's past.

"yeah, sure sounds good."

I run upstairs and grab my book and start writing a new song.

...

My friend always tell me i get carried away.  
Sometimes i spit when i talk cause i have so much to say.  
They dont seem to hear me but i guess its ok.  
Its not there fault my minds working over time with no play.

They always say the same things and its starting to get old.  
That my head cant get sick.  
It can't catch a cold.  
I scratch and i pick.  
My insecurities poke.  
My fears, my anxiety a voice that provokes.  
Take a walk, clear your head breath and count to ten.  
Cuz on the first page of life weitten in red.  
You'll never make it if you dont learn how to bend.

Don't speak unless your spoken to little girl.  
Someday you will find your place in the world.  
But ladys don't get dirty.  
Someday you'll learn to fill the empty space.  
With empty faith.

...

I was about to write the next verse when dad calls us down for dinner.

We sit down, eat and talk about our days. Then go outside and train V and Jr run and lift and turn into wolves, V being a black one and Jr being a brown and grey one. While dad teaches me to makes swords apear out of thin air and move trees to aid me. V and Jr fight and of couse V wins but Jr lasts longer than usual. Then i fight V, she hits me hard causing bruses that won't last soon Jr joins in then were getting caried away and close to causeing perment damage.

"Enough!" Shouts dad as we get pushed apart by a great force onto a pillow like thing."Not so rough one of you cauld get seriously hurt." We nod and continue training.

After we go inside and ready for bed i scent everyone and go into my room. Tomorrows Friday then i'm all free.

I can't wait...OH SHIT MY MATHS HOMEWORK IS DUE TOMORROW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG: little girl by Faith Marie


	9. Hunters

Friday went by like a breeze. I got my maths homework done and I invited the pack around for Saturday.

...SKIP TO SATURDAY...

It's time and the pack message me saying they will be here in 5. Dad's out looking for a new job and won't be home till late and V says she doesn't want to take part so just me and Jr tonight.

We have snacks and a movie ready to put on. Avengers: Infinity war OH YEAH!

I hear the door bell ring I open it to see the pack. Liz, meg and crystal all hug me on there way in then we all sit down on the couch and the armchairs.

"Hey glad you could make it." They nod in agreement."Wait wheres Conner and Charlie?"

"oh..uh...they decided not to come?" Crystal lies.

"oh. Ok"

We all sit down and watch the movie. When the end credits roll so are the tears down mine and others faces.

"Spidey NOOOOO!!!!" Liz cries. We all nod.

I then remember something from when I visited there house.

"Hey who's Derek?" They all freeze at my question and Jrs head snaps up to look at me.

"What?" Micheal chokes out.

"Derek. Mrs martin said he would be upset when they found out what my name is. Who is he? Was he at work? Cause i couldn't sense him in the house." I ramble.

"He's a family friend, and he's been taken by hunters. Our parents are looking for him." Hunter says "He's also our alpha."

"Oh, sorry, i didnt know." I reply feeling bad and slightly distrought Derek was kidnapped but i don't know why.

"They also took Conner and Charlie."

"I guessed by the lie before."

Suddenly we heard feet coming down the stairs. I turn.

"Grandpa! You going to work?" I ask.

"No, just getting a drink." He goes to the kitchen and open the fridge. "Ah god same it were out of milk." I jump up.

"I'll go get that for you." I say as I put on some shoes and a coat, all while taking the £5 note grandpa is holding out to me. I smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"wait! I'll join." Liz says as she also puts on her coat and shoes. I nod and we walk down the street talking about nothing.

Once we buy the milk and leave the shop I see Liz stumble.

"you ok?" I ask suddenly not feeling so well either.

My vision turns black around the edges and I can hear the milk bottle split open on the curb. I feel my knee caps fracture from hitting the ground with much force. Some figures walk towards up.

SHIT!!!!!!


	10. Hostage

I open my eyes and look to my right I see Liz, Conner and Charlie all passed out and chained up. I move my wrists to find them encased in the metal restraints.

I feel a kink in my neck so I move it to see a man also chained to the wall. He's staring at me with eyes that remind me of V's and Jr's. There's a feeling in my gut telling me to trust him that he'll protect me.

"What's your name?" He question, voice sounding weak.

"Sylvia, you must be Derek. Pack told me about you." I smile despite the situation.

His eyes soften for a minute then gardens again.

"Ridiculous they're kidnapping kids not even in the pack."

"heh. Yeah well to them we're just monsters all the same."

The door burst open at that point.

"That you are, that you are." A sneering voice says.

"Kate! Let them go there just kids!" Derek shouts.

"SHUT IT MUT!" She shout then strikes him with something.She then looks at me "How about we start with you." Kate decides with a twist smirk.

"Go ahead I don't mind." Lie but i don't want her to hurt tbe others.

Her smile falters for a second.  
"Fine, lets wake the others up shall we dont want them to miss the show."

She walks over and slaps the other awake.

"Now" She smirks "Lets get started..."

...Stiles P.O.V...

"What do you mean Sylvia's not back yet! How long has she been gone!" I say trying not to shout.

"Half an hour." One of the boys say sheepishly.

"And you didn't think 'oh, thats not right'." I say getting louder. Light starting to flicker.

"Lets go home our parents will help!" The one called crystal exclaims.

I'm not thrilled to go see my pack but my daughter is more important.

"Fine, everone in the car."

...Skip to the Hale residence...

We walk up the porch steps and into the house when I walk in I see Lydia pacing around worry written all over her face.

"Lydia babe please calm down were gonna find them ok?" Allison reasures hugging her.

"I know but that doesn't but me at ease." She replys hugging her back.

"Tell me about it. Everyones out looking and I still felling scare there not coming back." Danny says on the couch hugging Bella.

"Mum, Mam." Hunter says running to them.

They all turn to look at them.

"Where's Liz?" Lydia asks looking around.

"The hunters took ger with MY daugter." I announce " And were going to find them."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just letting u know I'm going to try post every other Sunday I'm sorry if I miss a post I'll try and post the the next day.


End file.
